World of Earth Land
The World of Earth Land (世界のアースランド, Āsu Rando no Sekai) is a world located in the galaxy of this universe; a quaint and calm small land, the World of Earth Land features a sky of eternal night, in which stars can be clearly seen. It is a planet inhabited by humans, dragons, and many other races. Geography Most of the known part of Earth Land is occupied by a very large peninsula, with some isles of different sizes being scattered in the sea surrounding it, and the peninsula itself being linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown. The only location in the World of Earth Land is the Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. "Fiore" is Italian for "Flower". It should be noted that Fiore is similar to a Victorian-age town in terms of design and layout. It is divided into five major districts along with several minor locations such as alleyways and caves. Political Systems For many a person, there are Guilds (ギルド Girudo), which are organizations of Mages; these allow Mages to take Jobs and earn Jewels, and enable Mages to train and hone their Magic powers and skills. It is quite common to see Guilds littered about this world. There are three types, Legal, Dark, and Independent. The Magic Council (魔法評議院 Mahō Hyōgiin) is the ruling body of the world of Magic, and as the main ruling body of the entire Magic world, the Council possesses almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort. The Council rules all of the legal Guilds scattered throughout the World of Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check, and they are responsible for the events caused by Mages, also possessing the right to punish Mages who break the law and to confiscate Magical artifacts which could potentially cause large-scale damage. The Magic Council appoints the Ten Wizard Saints (聖十 大魔導 Seiten Daimadō), who are ten extremely powerful and skilled Mages and the best representative to non-mages, as spokespeople to the public. Races There is a variety of races inhabiting the World of Earth Land: *'Human': the main race in Earth Land. *'Dragons': rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creatures. They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans, sometimes taking them under their protection and teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Exceed': anthropomorphous talking cats capable of sprouting wings and flying through the use of the Magic Aera. They hail from Edolas, a dimension parallel to Earth Land, and they were all transported to the latter by interdimensional Anima gates. *'Vulcan': large creatures reminiscent of gorillas, with a massive horn topping their head, capable of understanding human language and speaking a rudimentary form of it. They employ Take Over Magic to take the form of humans. *'Celestial Spirits': are Magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World. Trivia *This version of Earth Land is greatly compressed, as to make sure things are not as confusing as the actual thing from the manga. See Also *Earth *Grand World Category:Fairy Tail Category:Worlds